Horrid Henry Horrid Boy?
''' Horrid Henry Horrid Boy? '''is the thirty-eighth episode of Series 3. Synopsis When Dad offers to do Horrid Henry's homework for him, Horrid Henry knows there's something going on, but he can't quite work out what it is. Plot The episode started when Peter came to the kitchen, took out his book from his bag, and started colouring. Henry rushed to the kitchen, but his bag landed on Fluffy, making her run away. Henry asked Mum what’s for tea and she said nothing unless he picks up his bag and does his homework. Mum saw a piece of paper and she thought it’s homework. Mum unfolded the paper and it’s a letter. It wasn’t homework, but it’s an observation of each child’s strengths and weaknesses. Peter and Mum were having a conversation about school and Henry. Peter knew Mum and Dad are the best parents in the whole wide world. Mum said to him he says the nicest things. She allows Peter to watch Number Gnomes for finishing all his homework and tea will be ready soon. When they’re getting ready for school, Peter and Henry have carrot sandwiches for lunch, but he knew Henry’s not going to like it. Mum told Peter Henry is not going to be horrid for a week. Henry stopped because he’s having healthy stuff. He’s going to get used to it because he’s not going to be horrid for a week. Henry yells “NO!”, opening the episode. Henry’s family is having carrot sandwiches for dinner. Henry finishes his dinner and Peter loves them. Henry said to him he’s a worm and worms love carrot sandwiches. Peter said to Henry they don’t, but Dad stopped them from arguing. It is Henry and Peter’s time to do their homework. But Henry doesn’t have any. Mum told Henry to get his homework. Dad yells at Henry to tell him to do his homework. In the dining room, Dad’s doing his homework for him. He asks him how it’s going and Dad asked him to get a cup of tea. He doesn’t want Henry watching TV, but he asks him what he’s going to watch on TV. Dad knew Boodle Poodles were educational because it is about how clever animals are. He lets Henry watch that show and he tells him to not forget his cup of tea. In the living room, Henry was watching Boodle Poodles while Peter came to ask Henry if he’s done his homework. Henry answered him Dad’s doing it for him and Peter wants to know why. Henry doesn’t know and Dad’s just doing it. He tells Peter to move out of the way because he can’t see what Princess Puffy Pants is doing. Peter knows Henry’s watching Boodle Poodles and Henry said it’s educational. Peter is going to tell Mum but she already knows. When Henry comes home from school, Mum asks him how’s his day from school and Henry said it’s not good because lettuce sandwiches are worse than carrot sandwiches. Mum also asks Henry if he has homework and he gets out a book but she tells him to get his trainers on because they’re going on a run before tea. Henry thinks his parents have gone seriously mad. In his room, he listens to Killer Boy Rats and he tells himself he’s officially on strike. Dad comes to his room, takes out his CD, and replaces it with his. He turns on the music and Henry wants to know what that music is and Dad replied to him it’s proper music. Dad tells him what music he’s going to listen to or else he won’t do his homework. Henry tells the audience his parents are so weird. Once again, when Henry comes back from school, Mum asks him how’s his day at school and Henry answered he pretended to eat his beetroot sandwiches. She asks him if he has homework and Henry has loads because Miss Battle-Axe can’t believe he’s doing his homework, so she gives him more to prove he can do it. He also has a stupid questionnaire to fill in and Mum tells him to give it to her. Henry looks in his bag and there’s no sign of the questionnaire. He has his on the back of his pocket and Mum grabs it. She reads the writing but then tells Henry to go to his room. When Henry and Peter were leaving school, Henry noticed mushroom sandwiches. Mum told him it’s Friday but he forgot to fill in his questionnaire and Miss Oddbod’s going to kill him. Luckily, she filled it in for him. Dad asks Mum how much time Henry watches TV and how many hours on the computer and Mum said none. She told Dad Henry does all his homework even when he gets double, he only eats vegetable sandwiches, he loves Cross-Country Running and he doesn’t eat sweets. She also said he made packing-mache models in his spare time. Back at their house, Henry loves mushroom sandwiches and Dad asks Henry how’s his day at school. Henry said to him it’s okay because his class got given sweets for taking in their questionnaires. Henry also has a letter from his school for them. Dad reads his letter and Mum finds out how horrid Henry is after all. Dad continues to read his letter. She asks Dad if it’s good and it’s not. Dad continuously reads Henry’s letter. They both yelled “NO!” ending the episode. Characters Henry Peter Dad Mum Miss Battle-Axe (mentioned) Miss Lovely (mentioned) Miss Oddbod (mentioned) Soggy Sid (mentioned) Trivia * At the end of the episode, Henry is being horrid at all. But Mum told him he’s not allowed to be horrid for a week after Henry gets his lunch box with carrot sandwiches. * When Henry arrives in the kitchen, you can see Fluffy sleeping. * This is the only episode where Henry and Peter's parents scream at the end of the episode. Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Series 3